ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Lexaeus 94/Archivio
Benvenuto Ciao Lexaeus 94, benvenuto su Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Ratchet. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- LordKerchu (Discussione) 18:17, ott 11, 2010 Ciao! Ciao! Ti ho spedito il mex per dirti chi sono. Per entrare col tuo nuovo nome utente devi uscire da Lexaeus 94 poi entrare col tuo nome utente, prova e, se ci hai già provato, sono proprio un babbeo a ridirtelo XD! Vedo la wiki strana.....è normale secondo te? B P B Ok Ok grazie resto col mio nome utente così. Ricordati che quà la tua firma non funziona più e devi scrivere così perchè tu diventi raggiungibile: Lexaeus 94 Ciao! Axel 8 15:48, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Intanto... Intanto se vuoi posso correggiere gli articoli che scrivi per eventuali ripetizioni o se, per caso, ti vengono scritte alcune parole attaccate. Axel 8 Ottimo! Hai messo in chiaro i principi giusti! Ti va bene se intanto faccio come ti ho scritto? Axel 8 E io ti ho risposto. Non ho inteso bene la wiki (ma forse ho capito). Invece, se vuoi, dimmi come vuoi impostata la pagina così evito di intralciare la tua impostazione. Metterai la tua stessa firma uguale alla wiki di KH? Ratchet In che categoria metto Ratchet? Axel 8 Grande! Ti funziona la firma! Certo attendo pure. Intanto scrivo nell'altra wiki. Prima pagina Direi che mi è venuta bene la prima pagina. E' ottima. Ti devo chiedere però due cose: dimmi almento 2 nomi di due personaggi e 2 di mondi di R e C (li metterò nella sezione della pagina iniziale "pagine da creare") poi mi servirebbero circa sette immagini da far ruotare costantemente sulla wiki nella parte "immagine causale" poi mi servirebbero delle frasi famose del videogame sempre da fare roteare (io per esempio ci metterei "Fighissimo!" e sotto, in neretto "Tipica espressione di Ratchet ad ogni nuova arma ottenuta" Ciao!-- 12:07, ott 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 No le posso fare io queste cose. Mi serve solo che tu me le scriva sulla pagina utente. Per i template? Forse ho una idea! Ottimo! Sono bellissime!! Le metto subito in moto! Axel 8 Per i template guarda quelli della wiki inglese e dimmi se ti potrebbero andare bene oppure farò varie prove per creare io un template. Ora devo lavorare solo un po' per le immagini. Per favore potresti riscrivermi i personaggi e i mondi da inserire (ho fatto un macello e gli ho persi di vista =) ) Ah ho capito adesso. Ho già in mente alcune cose. Te le spiego tra 5 min perchè stò lavorando sulle immagini. Certo farò come mi hai detto. Adesso ho qualche problema a centrare la figura ma lo risolverò. Tolgo i bordi dalle immagini e trasporto i template da la a qua. C'E L'HO FATTA!! ORA E' CENTRATA XD!! Per la scritta ho ancora dei problemi. Ci penserò più tardi. Ora metto i nomi delle pagine da creare e guardo i template inglesi. I template li caricherò più tardi. Curiosità Per la pagina principale, se vuoi, servirebbero le curiosità. Le vuoi mettere? Se sì potresti anche scrivermele? Axel 8 ps. mi devi ancora spiegare come fare la firma Grazie Mille! Dovrò prima modificare alcuni codici perchè non è possibile fare un diretto copia ed incolla di quei template. Per i template dovrai aspettare un po'. Se non funziona ho una idea diversa: li creiamo noi sulla base di quelli inglesi. No mi dispiace. Adesso devo fare i compiti. Più tardi tornerò =). Adesso è una pagina bellissima! Veramente presentabile!! Ho solo quell'errore nelle frasi ma per il resto direi che comincia ad andare benissimo! Template Come sospettavo non si possono fare copia ed incolla dei template. Ho bisogno di tempo per cercare quei Template e i loro codici di composizione. Per la firma...ci penserò domani perchè ho bisogno di tempo per compiere l'operazione. Ciao!Axel 8 No mi dispiace. Ci vuole un po' di tempo. Stasera riesco a fare poco. Eccolo. Scusa il ritardo ma forse riesco a fare una cosa. Ecco il suo codice: Axel_with_chakrams_~_chain_of_memories.gif Ehi bello funziona! Va bene Arial Black come il tuo. Provo subito-- 20:01, ott 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Riprovo-- [[Discussioni utente:Axel 8|'Axel 8']] 20:03, ott 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ririprovo--Utente:Axel 8/firma 20:05, ott 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Nisba non funziona. Firma Vediamo...-- 12:54, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 OTTIMO!! FUNZIONA ALLA GRANDE!! GRAZIE MILLE LEX!! ALTRA COSA OTTIMA: HO MESSO A POSTO LE CITAZIONI E VANNO ALLA GRANDE!! GUARDA LA PRIMA PAGINA. Solo le curiosità devo mettere a posto.-- 12:57, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ORA LA PAGINA INIZIALE E'PERFETTA! MI POSSO CONCENTRARE SUI TEMPLATE! Ho creato la pagina "Linee di Guida". Le informazioni però le ho prese da quella di KH facendo solo la modifica al Link "Amministratori". Va bene lo stesso? ps. gli articoli che scriverai/emo conterranno Spoiler?-- 13:17, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. 2 neanche a farlo apposta guarda la posizione delle mie firme...fanno un semicerchio! ? Mi ricompenserai? Hai stuzzicato la mia curiosità =) ps. gli articoli che scriverai/emo contieneranno Spoiler?-- 17:34, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie! Yesss!!!! Ho ben più di una ora di tempo! Piuttosto mi servirebbero poi le immagini da metterci perchè, quando salvo un template dalla wiki inglese, mi si cancella l'immagine. Ok! Stò creando le pagine anche se non configurano nella sezione "My Home" Citazioni Grazie per le nuove citazioni! Le metto subito. Se ti viene in mente qualche curiosità in più riguardo R e C dimmelo che metto anche quelle.-- 18:17, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Quà è la pagina con tutti i template caricati finora. Una volta trasportati tutti li dovrò tradurre. http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Template Messe le nuove frasi. Ok. Ho già messo le nuove curiosità. Risposto XD! Collegamento Vorresti che dalla pagina di Wikipedia di Ratchet e Clank ci sia il collegamento alla wiki di R e C?-- 19:21, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Template I template che secondo me ti interessano gli ho tutti caricati. Domani li tradurrò perchè sono tutti in inglese. Ecco il link e dimmi se manca qualcosa: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Template -- 20:24, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ciao e Buona Notte! Prova Io riesco a scriverti. Guardo se riesco a modificare la mia pagina discussioni. Adesso anche io ho il nuovo stile wiki...................E' UN ORR0RE!!!! NON CI SI CAPISCE NIENTE!!! DOV'E' FINITA L'OPZIONE "MY HOME"?? DISGRAZIATI! ERA DECISAMENTE PIU' BELLO PRIMA PER ME! NON SEMBAR PIU' UNA WIKI MA UN FORUM! (NON HO NIENTE CONTRO I FORUM)-- 11:37, ott 20, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Non riesco nemmeno a trovare l'opzione "invia messaggio e-mail all'utente". Mi iiscrivo a G-mail e ti rispondo. Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio. Scrivimi quando ti arriva. Grazie per le info!-- 11:53, ott 20, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Template Dimmi se così potrebbe andare bene il template: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bisogno_di_immagine -- 12:44, ott 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie Lex! Ti espongo un problema via mail. Categorie Ho attivato la categoria Pianeti e, per l'altopiano di Kryzl ho messo la categoria Aeree dei Pianeti. Potrebbe andare?-- 15:33, ott 25, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie! Ora ti ho attivato la categoria "Armi" Ti ho messo Kerwan nella categoria "Pianeti". ﻿ Ratchet Mi hai incaricato di trovare la personalità di Ratchet ma non l'ho trovata nella pagina di Ratchet della wiki inglese. Me la invento (cioè scrivo quel che sò finora)?﻿-- 11:26, nov 1, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Scusami Scusami stavo cercando una cosa. Ora ci penso io per la personalità﻿-- 12:29, nov 1, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 La stò scrivendo su un word e poi la ricopio per intera sulla pagina di Ratchet. Problema Ho scritto la pagina. Quello nelle parentesi è quello che ho tradotto letteralmente e che non combacia bene col testo oppure parole che non conosco. All'inizio ci sono dei puntini infatti la prima frase non sono riuscito bene a tradurla. Potresti pensarci tu visto che sei bravissimo in lingue?﻿-- 14:11, nov 1, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie Mille =). Link Benvenuto per gli utenti registrati: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Benvenuto Benvenuto per gli utenti non registrati ma che hanno fatto una modifica: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Benvenuto_IP Io consiglierei di metterci al posto di "Benvenuto nell'Organizzazione" "Ben atterrato su questa wiki". Benvenuto Ok messo a posto. Prova a guardare se ora lo visualizzi sulla tua pagina da utente anonimo.﻿-- 20:36, nov 3, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Che strano...riprovo. Ho trovato un problema: questi template tendono ad assorbire ciò che viene scritto. Ti faccio vedere subtio su Drofite. No aspetta! Ti stò facendo vedere che prima di attivare la funzione automatica bisogna risolvere il problema che ti ho descritto. Guarda su Drofite cosa accade. Il template assorbe in sè le discussioni. Prova anche tu a scrivere qualcosa e a salvare la pagina. Allora non sò farlo apparire automaticamente. Posso magari chiedere a Don come fare chiedendogli "come fà il template di benvenuto apparire da solo sulla pagina utente senza che nessuno vi faccia una modifica?". Rimane comunque un problema quello dell'assorbimento perchè, mettendolo subito all'inizio, tutte le discussioni verranno inglobate. Forse ho trovato il problema ma ci penso domani. Ciao!-- 21:40, nov 3, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Bisogna bloccare il template nel contorno.﻿ FORSE L'HO RISOLTO YUPPIEEEE!!! Nisba l'errore non è stato rimosso.﻿ FUNZIONA! Spiegazione Per un mio errore è successo una cosa complicata da spiegarti ma che ho risolto. Ora ti spiego: il template Benvenuto 2 lascialo stare perchè non serve. Serve invece questo template che è quello che appare quando si inserisce il codice: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Benvenuto L'altro lo elimino. Quindi noi stavamo modificato il template che non compariva col codice ma ora l'ho sistemato questo del link. Grazie!-- 14:22, nov 4, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Errore Oh Caspita! A me non si visualizzano in gigante...intendi che si vedono in modo strano in grassetto un po' grosse e la scrittura differente da Times New Roman?﻿-- 14:28, nov 4, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Adesso chiedo a Don come fare. Aspettati la risposta dai 15 giorni in su perchè ci mette molto a rispondere. Allora non saprei risponderti al problema. Torno più tardi perchè ora c'è One Piece tra qualche minuto e non me lo voglio predere =). Ci sentiamo dopo! Errore 2 L'unico errore che rimane è quello che compare, assieme al template, la "categoria template" nella pagina discussione. Potresti darmi il link del template Benvenuto in automatico per vedere come sia messo?﻿-- 20:51, nov 4, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Allora sei a posto. Gli altri template li metterò man mano. Ciauz ciao raga﻿﻿ Antonio M﻿ Nonciclopedia Si tratta di un problema abbastanza frequente: gli indirizzi IP possono essere condivisi da più persone, per questo può darsi che accidentalmente ti sia stato assegnato l'IP di qualche vandalo che è stato bannato. Se hai problemi a registrarti per via del ban, puoi iscriverti sul forum di Nonciclopedia e richiedere lo sblocco in questo topic. Per farlo devi incollare integralmente il messaggio che ti si visualizza al momento della registrazione (quello in cui appunto ti si dice che sei stato bannato da MFH). In alternativa puoi attendere che il tuo IP cambi automaticamente, anche se ti consiglio di rivolgerti sul forum. Sulla sua pagina utente MFH non stava sparlando di te, si tratta solo di un template speciale che fa comparire nella pagina il nome dell'utente che sta leggendo: non sei il primo che ci casca... Se riesci a registrarti, puoi contattarmi sul mio account di Nonci, ciao. Don Tricheco Prima pagina Visto che ora esiste la pagina del pianeta Kerwan che nuovo pianeta vorresti che configurasse nella prima pagina?﻿-- 20:45, nov 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok Pagina Un'altra cosa importante sarebbe quella di creare la pagina Ratchet e Clank (serie) dove si spiega in generale come è nato il videogame e le sue caratteristiche.-- 20:19, nov 9, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok! ﻿ Weila! Salve lexaues! Grazie per i chiarimenti sul sito! Solo non ho capito bene quale sia il mio ruolo adesso (sai com'è..senza aver mai giocato un ratchet & Clank..xD) Boss Sai ormai che te lo chiedo spesso: visto che ho giocato finora ad una parte di R e C posso scrivere io il boss Bestia quello del QG di Qwark?-- 20:25, nov 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Categorie In che categorie vorresti mettere il Fantoccio di Qwark e la Soluzione di Metropolis?﻿-- 18:52, nov 16, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ottimissimo! Bella idea! Area di Discussione Aggiornata l'area di discussione.﻿-- 13:50, nov 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sono io l'utente anonimo che ha modificato l'Area di Discussione. Se scrivo qualcosa da utente anonimo ti avvertirò sempre. Ciao! Continuo le linee di guida-- 10:08, nov 28, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Informazioni Per le linee di guida: mi servirebbe che tu creassi una qualsiasi arma che si può acquistare ad un negozio di Gadgetron per vedere come imposti la pagina. Vedi ho provato a guardare l'onnichiave ma quella è un'arma che Ratchet ha già all'inizio e quindi non posso prenderla come punto di riferimento.﻿-- 11:06, nov 28, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ﻿ ﻿ Ciao, si tratta di funzioni avanzate del MediaWiki (questa) di cui però non sono mai riuscito a comprendere il funzionamento. Don Tricheco Avevo già letto quel messaggio, non ti ho risposto perché non avevo idea di come facessero... Riguardo a PRISON, avevo già notato i casini fatti sulla Wiki americana, per i quali era stato anche bannato, ma è successo quasi un anno fa... Quello che invece mi preoccupa è il fatto che vada in giro a promuovere la sua Wiki (questo questo è il messaggio inviato ad un utente di Nonciclopedia), dirottando diversi visitatori verso la sua Wiki abusiva... Io non ho tempo per occuparmi della faccenda, ma se lo ritieni il caso puoi mettere Dekulink al corrente di questa situazione. Don Tricheco ? Ho guardato il guanto bomba ma che cosa è un "upgrate"? E' un potenziamento oppure un altro tipo di quanto bomba. Per chiarirti meglio sulla mia domanda stramba: prima hai il guanto bomba e poi quando ti arriva il guantdo oro non puoi più utilizzare il guanto bomba oppure ti arriva il guanto d'oro e puoi utilizzare sia il guanto bomba che il guanto oro?-- 17:49, dic 9, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok! Per curiosità personale: questi potenziamenti si trovano però solo nella modalità sfida? (direi di sì) Colore parola (parola da inserire) se vuoi un colore differente modifichi il "green" con un qualsiasi altro colore nel suo nome in inglese. Ciao!-- 19:42, dic 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 IP Semplicemente non si può, solo uno dello staff di Wikia (o un amministratore a cui sono stati concessi dei poteri speciali) può rilevare l'ip di un utente registrato facendo un checkuser. Don Tricheco IAR In che categoria vorresti mettere l'Impianto di Accensione Robotico?-- 21:25, dic 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Info su Ratchet *Mi manca da scrivere R e C 1, lo finirò domani *Le foto te le invio dopo cena perchè il computer stà ancora lavorando *Non ho capito proprio niente della storia Ratchet e Clank Quest for Booty e non l'ho tradotta *Le frasi in corsivo che trovi non le ho rimodellate perchè non ho capito come riscriverle *Adesso wiki non mi permette di linkare le parole, ci penserò sempre domani ﻿ -- 17:55, dic 26, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Problemi Potresti rispiegarmi il perchè wiki da problemi sulla pagina di Ratchet?﻿-- 13:18, dic 31, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Utente Potresti dirmi cosa hai modificato sulla mia pagina utente?﻿-- 22:42, gen 3, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Fa niente ci sono arrivato da solo. La trovo una ottima idea e perciò ti domando: ho creato io una nuova wiki e sono burocrate su quella wiki, come faccio a far diventare amministratore un utente?-- 22:45, gen 3, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 PK Che figo corcodile sul tuo profilo!! Esegue proprio la falce di luna! Io invece ne ho trovato un'altro del genere eccolo! ﻿ Apparte quello ti domando: conosci il fumetto di PK della Disney?-- 13:31, gen 4, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ah ho scoperto come cambiare lo sfondo della wiki e creare un logo: lo puoi fare solo tu perchè sei burocrate: vai su My Tools in basso e dovrebbe comparire come ultimo comando "Theme designer".Si apre una barra in alto con tre caselle di lato a sinistra dove puoi scegliere 1 lo sfondo 2 i colori dei link e 3 creare un logo per la wiki -- 13:40, gen 4, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie comunque per avermi detto le tue conoscenze su PK! Per caso hai un volume di PK abbastanza grosso con le storie in bianco e nero? Le foto te le scatto domani. Stò scrivendo in contemporanea a Ratchet la pagina del guanto del fato e stò cercando una immagine e l'unica che ho trovato di decente è un po' piccola questa a lato (se si vede, se non si vede è il primo risultato che ottieni con google come "guanto del fato"); potresti dirmi come si chiama in inglese che magari google dà dei migliori risultati? -- 18:38, gen 4, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. il logo non posso metterlo io, lo puoi fare solo tu perchè sei burocrate ma fallo pure con calma. Una domanda: nella tabella dei Mutanti Spaziali hai messo che l''alieno è situato sull'Altopiano di Kyrzil ma, come hai scritto tu e ciò che io sapevo, l'alieno lo si incotra alla Stazione Blarg, in sostanza: posso modificare il nome oppure c'è una spiegazione?-- 11:05, gen 5, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8'' Sforndo Certo la modificherò! Per lo sfondo: ora provo a guardare sulla wiki che ho creato per vedere il tuo problema (sò che hai incaricato Don, ma voglio lo stesso provarci). Però: l'immagine che tu hai messo è già come sfondo sulla wiki (lo si nota al bordodestro della pagina e in alto) solo che, se è così, bisognerà aumentare la trasparenza della pagina della wiki. Guardo e ti sò dire.﻿-- 15:57, gen 5, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Non c'è un modo per far diventare trasparenti le pagine della wiki. Ho controllato che pure la wiki inglese di R e C non ha più lo sfondo che aveva un tempo. Forse prima ci doveva essere un comando apposito per questa funzione. Allora è semplice: quando apri Theme Designer e vai su Costumize sotto Graphic c'è un quadratino con scritto di lato title background. Cliccaci. Però, in questo modo, non si mette l'immagine a tutto lo sfondo ma viene solamente ripetuta l'immagine che hai caricato. Io non ho trovato altro sistema. Ho le foto di Fred, ora le scarico. Vario Ciao Lex sono riuscito a venire! Rispondo per ordine alle tue domande: 1 non riesco a trovare un comando che mi permetta di mettere su tutto lo sfondo l'immagine. Potremmo chiederlo al tutore inglese di questa wiki se vuoi (in questa wiki c'è Sarah Manley, la ragazza che si è firmata sulla pagina discussioni di LordKerchu, il fondatore della wiki). 2 grazie per il consiglio del punto a capo! Infatti non riuscivo a capire perchè premendo invio il capoverso andasse "sotto" di due righe 3 le foto te le scatto subito così entro stamattina te le consegno 4 sì sono un collezionista di PK. I PK sono un dei capolavori moderni della Disney italiana (solo la prima serie perchè ne sono unscite ben tre). La prima serie ha un casting eccezionale di autori e disegnatori, specialmente lo stile narrativo è molto efficace e coinvolgente. La prima serie è considerata la migliore perchè le altre le hanno dovute "abbassare di livello" nel senso che ai boss della Disney non è piaciuto che Pikappa fosse diventato un fumetto di "alto livello letterario" per via delle impostazioni delle pagine e i discorsi che "fanno" i personaggi infatti dalla seconda serie in poi le storie di PK sembrano da "Topolino" ovvero che ricercano un pubblico non troppo alto come fascia d'età. Io possiedo i PK della prima serie ristampata fino al numero 21 su 50 numeri (poi hanno chiuso definitivamente il cast di PK), 2 numeri della seconda serie (orribili) e abbastanza della prima serie (questi li considero ancora migliori della seconda serie ma imparagonabili alla prima). Ho deciso di creare una wiki su PK perchè ho visto su internet che vi sono parecchi forum che ne parlano ma sono informazioni varie e sparse (per esempio un forum parla solo di un certo argomento ed un'altro forum di un'altro), con una wiki tutte le informazioni sarebbero state disponibili in un solo sito. Ti avevo chiesto se conoscevi PK perchè se volevi potevi venire a scrivere nella wiki. Grazie per le informazioni sul tuo fumetto! Sò che ne era uscito uno simile al tuo ma inversione abbastanza grossa e in bianco e nero (io ho il secondo numero di quell'edizione).﻿-- 10:44, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Volevo che la wiki prima avesse un buon aspetto =). Se vuoi posso indicarti un sito dove leggere i PK gratis... Guanto del Fato Ho aggiunto la tabella al guanto del fato e chiedo a te se puoi aggiungere il potenziamento che riceve.﻿-- 17:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ho imparato la lezione =)!!! Prometto che non fiacconeggierò più! Devo finire Ratchet ma domani non ci riesco. Grazie per la tua disponibilità riguardo i template!!! Ah va bene con lo sfondo nero? Con lo sfondo bainco non me lo vuole mettere come .png il programma... Ho letto XD! C' è stato solo un malinteso perchè ci siamo scritti contemporaneamente nello stesso momento-- 21:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Direi che è normale che non si veda bene perchè ho dovuto parecchio rimpicciolire le immagini e creare lo spazio per inserire "italia" tra "Ratchet e Clank" e "Wiki". E' il formato più grosso che io riesco a farti senza che non venga caricato (perchè sai che ci sono dei limiti di grandezza). Prima l'immagine era più nitida perchè c'erano solo tre elementi: "le due faccie" "R e C" e "wiki" ora di elementi ce ne sono quattro ed ho dovuto creare lo spazio per inserire il quarto elemento. Errore Ho capito l'errore Lex! L'errore che dà il sistema è quando si scrive una pagina cliccando su "codice sorgente". Se si scrive la pagina in quel modo dopo dà problemi per linkare ed andare a capo nel modo normale. Riscriverò in modo normale il piccolo pezzo che ho scritto oggi.﻿-- 12:27, gen 7, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Contatto + domanda Ciao Lex! Mi tormenta il fatto che non riesco a trovare un comando che ampli lo sfondo a tutta pagina. Visto che Don non risponde su questa wiki ho avuto la fortuna di trovare Don Tricheco attivo su quest'altra. Secondo me se lo contatti da li ti risponderà in breve tempo. Ora passo alla domanda: mi avevi detto che un tuo amico conosciuto su Yahoo sarebbe venuto a darci una mano e infatti poi è venuto però non l'ho mai visto all'opera. Per caso gli è accaduto qualcosa?﻿-- 09:26, gen 9, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok! negativo, lui non lo + sentito. senti, mi puoi spedire un mex con scritto il sito di cui parlavi? (qll di Mar) allora la prossima la facciamo poi dopo domani? ME OVVIO Risposta Per caso mi hai scambiato per un ufficio informazioni? Se non ti rispondo è perché non ho tempo o comunque non so come aiutarti. Comunque prova a dare un'occhiata qui. Guanto Drone Ho creato la pagina Guanto Drone, però manca la descrizione ed una frase della Gadgetron. Più tardi (ma non troppo =)) ci aggiungo quello che manca. ﻿-- 08:02, mar 5, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok ho finito però una domanda: tu le descrizioni che la gadgetron fa sui suoi prodotti dove le trovi? Io ho preso una frase che ho letto dal rivenditore di gadgetron e non so se sia esatto metterla nella pagina. Un'altra cosa: la pagina è venuta corta perchè manca la sezione Aspetto del guanto.-- 10:05, mar 5, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Mi viene troppo spontaneo scrivere attaccato XD! La wiki inglese non ha una immagine sul guanto drone, così sono andato a vedere in R e C e, quando si sceglie il guanto drone come arma, non appare il guanto ma fuoriescono solo i sei robottini. Ora ci riguardo. Le foto a ratchet che beve le ho scattate e te le spedisco dopo che ho scattato pure quelle per guanto drone. L'aspetto mi mancava appunto perchè non avevo una immagine su cui basarmi, però, se trovo l'immagine, aggiungo quella sezione.-- 12:03, mar 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. grazie per avermi messo le immagini sulla wiki! Grazie per la disponibilità! Ora che ci penso: ho dimenticato di aggiungere l'immagine più nitida al guanto drone e di metterci la frase! Mi organizzo e metto tutto a posto!-- 11:39, mar 20, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ecco cosa dicono sul guanto drone: "Quando questo dispositivo viene selezionato dal menu di scelta rapida o dal menu armi, attiva immediatamente dei droni da difesa. Questi sono in grado di assorbire i danni degli attacchi in arrivo lasciandoti la possibilità di usare contemporaneamente altre armi. Se un drone viene distrutto seleziona di nuovo il dispositivo per rimpiazzarlo" devo metterci questo nella pagina?-- 15:24, mar 21, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ecco il percorso che ho fatto: Start, aiuto, armi. ps. l'utente anonimo sono io, mi ero dimenticato di loggarmi. Ho messo dei collegamenti tra la parte Personaggio e Soluzione dei Boss creati, più o meno come hai fatto tu per il collegamento Pianeta e Soluzione Pianeta. Può andare? Bestia Blargiana Madre Aliena-- 17:05, mar 23, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok! (la tua nuova immagine del profilo è più nitida! Così si vede proprio bene. Mi sa che dovrò mettere pure io una immagine più nitida) Servirebbe che tu mettessi i nomi in italiano dei personaggi di questo template http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Personaggi -- 18:30, mar 30, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Talk Bubbles Hey dude! I'll set up the code a little later all right. :) ~Roxas User Message Box New Icons? That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just waiting for an answer now. 19:20, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I found out that you simply Upload the image of choice to File:Favicon.ico. 19:47, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Always Happy to help my friend!!!! :D You just tell me if there's anything else I can do for you. ^^ 03:43, mag 21, 2011 (UTC) Carina... Non è male. Purtroppo non sono un esperto di Ratchet&Clank (la mia conoscenza non è 0, è negativa), quindi non saprei come aiutarti. Ad ogni modo, vedo che ti sei dato molto da fare, perchè è elaborata per una wiki giovane. Ad ogni modo vedo che Roxas della KHWiki americana ti ha già risolto il problema, e lo devo anche ringraziare perchè lo ha risolto anche a me :) --Pmbarbieri 18:52, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Se non svuoti i file temporanei non compare, almeno credo. Chat Thing Sorry dude, I have no idea how that thing works. I'm not even aware it was done. 00:48, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I don't even know what you're talking about. I've been away from that wiki for a while now. It just got to a point there where I just said alright dudes, peace, I wash my hands of this madness. You all want to act like trolls, I don't have to deal with it. So I left for a while and have been thinking about going back when summer hits. You're gunna have to give me a bit more specifics on what you're talking about. And thank you :D 18:40, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhmmmm you know what I could do? I could actualy direct you to a friend of mine who would probably be able to tell you want you want to know, because to be honest I have no idea what you're talking about. >.> Sorry. It's been a while. >.> 21:14, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to ask him to talk to me on another site about an issue. I will bring this up to him and if he agrees I will link his page to you and you can talk to him. Is that ok? 21:20, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Since he is a member of the KHwikia he is already automaticly signed here as well. ;) 21:34, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) It's all set. Just go http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:UnknownChaser here 22:03, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi there Lexaeus 94, Roxas sent me to you, it was about the chat thing, so let me give what the deal with it. Wikia install it to make it more simple for user and wikia staff to talk about problem, issuse and also a way for user to talk with one another . If you have another question, ask me on my Kingdom Hearts wiki talk page. http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/6020/sproof.png The ★[[w:c:kingdomhearts:User talk:UnknownChaser|'Forgotten']] ★[[w:c:kingdomhearts:Special:Contributions/UnknownChaser|'Chaser']] http://img845.imageshack.us/img845/6047/twobecomeone.png :Sorry I dont know how to install chat, it was install be the Wikia satff people, not the KWwikia Staff, if you wanna know more, you should ask them. 14:09, June 7, 2011 (EST) ::Well as UC said Lexy, if you want it installed you should go to wikia central and ask about it. I'm sure they will be able to give you the answers you are looking for. I just want you to remember that I have no clue how any of that type of stuff works. The area of coding I specialize in is wiki coding itself like boxes, images and that sorta stuff. nothing like what you've been asking lately unfortunately. I wish I could be of more help to you with recent things. >.> And please note I am a quite talented image editor so if you want to put me on any projects to make anything for either this wiki or the KH one please say so. As of June 20th I will be back in full steam for the wikis. I have been broken from the other wikis for some time now for many reasons. I just like helping you guys out. It makes me feel quite usful. Also you guys are quite kind and friendly which I also value. 18:45, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely no problem at all dude!!! Anytime :D 21:45, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Affiliazione Ciao. Sono il fondatore di PaperPedia. Volevo proporti un'affiliazione tra le nostre due wiki. Cosa ne dici? Fammi sapere. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:38, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) :L'immagine per PaperPedia la trovi seguendo QUESTO LINK. Provvederò ora ad inserire il tuo banner. Buona serata. --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:03, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Game footer Ciao, ho visto che hai inserito il footer dei manga/fumetti in home page. Volevo proporti un altro footer che è specifico per tutte le wiki italiane sui giochi e videogiochi. Puoi trovare il template qui e la sua documentazione qui. Sperando di farti cosa gradita, ti saluto! --Minerva Titani 11:38, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Avviso Chat La chat è ora disponibile su WikiaLabs. Per ulteriori info, leggi qui e qui.-- 20:13, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Da me appare, svuota i file temporanei del browser.Ishramit 19:38, lug 7, 2011 (UTC). wei ciao bello!!!!!!!! Ma è da una vita che non ci sentiamo. Come stai, tutto bene? eih campione, quand'è che ritorni? Senza te non si fanno più le belle partite di un tempo. Lo sai che Evion è riuscito a prendere tutti i punti? P.S: ho dovuto usare un nuovo account perchè non mi ricordavo la password di qll vecchio XP certo che te li saluterò e comunque stanno tutti bene. i ragazzi. ti aspetteremo per una partita bello! sta venendo bene questo sito, ad esempio noto molti cambiamenti dalla mia ultima visita. Cos'è quello schema con cui mi ha risposto? posso usarlo anch'io? Ooohh................eh eh, mi gira la testa a vedere tutti quei codici, credo che userò il semplice sistema per risponderti. Eih................hai mezz'oretta libera? Per chattare con un vecchio amico! Comincio ad entrare in chat, ti aspetto! Really? e dov'è? :D ah si l'ho vista, però sull'altra chat ci sono anche gli altri :) Ciao! ﻿Ciao, non so se ti ricordi di me, ma qualche mese fa mi parlasti di questo sito. Devo dire che è strutturato molto bene anche se mancano molte pagine (degli altri giochi intendo). 19:24, lug 19, 2011 (UTC) Ma certo, nessun problema! ;) 19:33, lug 19, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma ti faccio notare una cosa: hai presente le lune di a Spasso Nel Tempo? Quelle non mi sembrano lune planetarie. E nella pagina dei pianeti hai detto che Obani Gemini è una luna planetaria (ed è giusto, però siccome quelle di A Spasso nel Tempo non sono lune planetarie, forse nemmeno quelle di Obani lo sono?). 10:30, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Giusto, hai ragione. Come al solito ne sai una più del diavolo in Ratchet & Clank! :D A proposito, ho provato il quiz: ho fatto 42 punti su 50! Domande molto ben studiate ed intelligenti! Complimenti! P.S. Scusa, ma da cosa deriva il tuo nome utente? 10:46, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok! 10:55, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Pagina pricipale Ciao! Ho sistemato i template e la pagina pricipale su richiesta di Axel 8, leggi il messaggio che gli ho lasciato, ci sono alcune note. Per il template quiz, devi modificare il parametro "width", puoi mettere un valore in "px", in "em" o in percentuale (tipo "100%"). Io di solito, a parte per template specifici, metto 100% (o non metti nulla), poi se uno vuole cambiare la larghezza racchiude il template in un "div" per esempio. Comunque te lo sistemo. Leviathan 89 19:18, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Traduzioni Ciao, com'è andata a finire poi la tua avventura in translatewiki ? Fammi sapere. p.s. vedo che sei sempre più bravo! La tua wiki sta crescendo! Ottimo lavoro. -- Minerva Titani 13:24, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Colloquio Re:Aiuto Non posso modificare la pagina principale... io vi consiglio di proteggere la pagina solo per gli utenti registrati (autoconfirmed), non vedo la ragione per proteggerla per tutti, cmq fate come volete. In ogni caso sbloccate fino a quando non ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, ma non vi trovate con il codice? Non dovrebbe essere troppo complicato, ho messo dei commenti per indicare le varie sezioni. Leviathan_89 15:55, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Allora ho spostato come mi hai detto, guarda se va bene, solo che ho messo il quiz sopra i blog, per una questione "cromatica" se preferisci il contrario basta che gli inverti. Per la protezione allora ok, pensavo aveste protetto la pagina a quel livello per sbaglio, quindi adesso puoi riproteggerla. Un'altra cosa: in fondo alla pagina principale, se non sai cosa sia questo: allora toglilo perchè non funziona, (io lo avevo lasciato perchè non sapevo cosa fosse) oppure correggilo. Inoltre per i "footers" sui giochi e sui manga, se vuoi personalizzare i colori potresti importarli sulla wiki (clicca su "come funziona?"). Leviathan_89 08:49, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) Riunione Guanto Mina Affiliation I actualy did. He told me to ask you guys because he hasn't been around :\ I think Axel will give me the answers I need tho. Thanks ^^ EDIT: That'd be great dude! If you guys could do that I'm sure we could work this whole whing out. 18:29, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lexy can I ask for your presence on the Keyhole when you can? It's about your affiliation :) And yes it is good news :D 19:00, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) You are now officialy affiliated with The Keyhole :D You guys have a card and everything! :D 13:44, ago 20, 2011 (UTC) Ratchet Ciao!! Ciao Lexaeus,sono un nuovo utente e trovo che una wiki in italiano di Ratchet ci voleva! Devo dire che me la cavavo abbastanza bene anche con quella in inglese,ma adesso finalmente non devo più usare il traduttore... Complimenti e continua così! - GabriBanjo Proposta Ciao! Ti andrebbe se ti facessi un'intervista per poi pubblicare un post su di te nella Wikia Centrale, nello stile di questo? Fammi sapere! :) --Minerva Titani 11:13, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) Tirranoide e Hoven Ho creato un articolo (ho tradotto da R&C WIKI america) sui Tirranoidi, del 3° gioco della serie, ma ho avuto delle difficoltà per i Tipi di Tirranoide, non so proprio come tradurle. in inglese sono: *One-Eyed Tyhrranoid *Two-Eyed Tyh. *Three-Eyed Tyh. *Four-Eyed Tyh. *Elite Tyhrranoid *Momma Tyhrranoid. Mancano ancora delle parti ma vi prometto che le finirò al più presto. Ho visto che qualcuno ha scritto che Hoven, il pianeta ghiacciato dell'uno, si trova nel Settore Ombra ma è errato perché tra i pianeti dell'uno solo Orxon si trova in quel Settore. -- Vittorio.ratchetandclank.4ever 17:53, agosto 19, 2011 (UTC) Intervista Ciao, scusa ma son stata un po' impegnata in questi giorni. Ho pensato che potrei prepararti le domande e poi inoltrartele in qualche modo così rispondi con i tuoi tempi e quando ti torna meglio. Tanto non c'è fretta! Fammi sapere se posso avere una tua email a cui mandarti le domande. Grazie. 09:53, ago 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lavoro Sei un utente come tutti gli altri! Ratchet95 20:58, ago 20, 2011 (UTC)